A snakes Legacy
by Dragon Lord9
Summary: Naruto's been haveing strange dreams, Orochimaro says he knows who his parents are and he'll tell him if comes to Otogakure. Will Naruto betray his village for the family he never had? Narhin
1. The Dream

Talking

_Thoughts _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru standing on a flat gravel path that led to Otogakure

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself towards the sannin with a rasgengan in hand.

"Aww, that's no way to treat someone who's trying to help you." Orochimaru said as he moved off to the side, dodging Naruto's attack.

"You, help me?" Naruto said as he charged again "That's about as likely as me accepting it!" The Snake kicked Naruto in the stomach then bound him with snakes.

"Come to my village"

"Hell no teme" Naruto said struggling to move.

"Come to my village and I'll tell you all about your family" Orochimaru said looking down at him. Naruto stopped moving, his eyes open wide.

"F-f-family…?"

"Yes Naruto your family" Orochimaru's hand started to glow an odd green color "this will have to do till you come to the village hidden in the sound…." The snake Sannin gripped Naruto's neck and the glow died down.

"Now wake UP!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat up in bed, gasping as he looked around wildly before falling back.

"What kind of a dream was that?" Naruto asked himself as he went about his morning stuff. When Naruto got out of the shower he noticed a green snake in a spiral on his neck.

"Huh? When did I get this?" He thought back to the dream he had. "Is this what that snake did when he grabbed my neck?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6 when Naruto got down to the training ground it was raining lightly; He made about twenty Kage Bunshins (1) and started to spar. When that was over, he made a few more and had them hide in the trees.

He waited from them to come out, and all of them jumped out at the same time and fired at him with every wweapon they had.

Naruto was about to dodge when something in the back of his head told him not to. Instead he fired threw hand seals and Suiton: Suijinheki (2) a wall of water rose up blocked the assortment of throwing weapons then instantly died down. Naruto and his clones stared in shock this wasn't broken until one of the clones noticed something odd.

"The mark it's growing" The clone pointed out. Naruto looked in the puddle of water that was the water shield to see that the mark had indeed grown.

"W-what was that…?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain picked up as Naruto walked around the village in thought, he barely noticed the hateful glares of the villagers. Hinata and Sakura were going to see Tsunade about some medical Jutsus, when they saw Naruto walking by.

"Hey Naruto-san." Sakura said.

"H-h-hello." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto just walked by with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Naruto-san where are you going?" Sakura said as she ran in front of Naruto trying to get him to stop, but Naruto walked right by her.

_I-I-I have to leave__…_ Naruto thought as he stopped walking he blinked a few times and began walking up the wall.

"Naruto-san what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she ran up in front of him again Hinata did the same. Naruto blinked and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly and began making hand seals.

"N-n-n Naruto-kun…"

" Naruto finished his seals _**Kokuangyō no Jutsu**_ (3). Sakura and Hinata looked around scared it had become pitch black and they couldn't even see each other. By the time they got over it and dispelled it Naruto was long gone.

"N-n-n Naruto-kun…" Hinata…whispered, dropping to the ground.

"Naruto-san…" Sakura said sadly. Turning to Hinata, she said, "We have to go see the Hokage."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade -sama" Sakura yelled, bursting into her office.

"Huh? What? I'm awake." Tsunade said looking up from her desk.

"It's Naruto! He left the village!" The pink haired girl exclaimed

"What!" Tsunade yelled, standing up quickly. "Why would he leave? Did he say anything?" Tsunade asked the girls.

"I-I-I don't know he just said t-that he was sorry…" Hinata stammered.

"Then he put us in a genjutsu and disappeared." Sakura finished for her.

"Damn it! We don't have any idea where he went or any ninjas to spare going after him" Tsuande thought for a moment, and then slammed her fist on the desk. "Grab any other genin and go find him". The girls just stood still.

"What are you waiting for? Go get him NOW!" Tsunade screamed and the girls ran out of the office as fast as they could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5 minutes later**_

Sakura and Hinata had grabbed Ino and they were on there way through the trees with Ino asking questions.

"Why did Naruto Leave?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"Doesn't he suck at genjutsu how did he put you in one?" Ino continued asking.

"I don't know" Sakura again replied.

The Girls had no clue where they were going, they were acting on the hope Naruto had just gone straight over the wall and continued forward.

------------------------------------------------

_**2 Days Later**_

Kabuto stood outside the lair throwing a senbon up and down as Naruto approached.

"So you came." He said, not taking his eyes off the senbon.

"I-I need to know who are my parents…" Naruto asked?

"Then come inside we have a lot to talk about."

Kabuto took Naruto into a cave and down some steps. Naruto didn't make any sound or movement other than picking up his feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter end

That's an odd place to end not a very good last sentence either, hmm. Next chapter will be better. Ok Please review

(1) If you don't know what this means you are new to the series and fanfiction.

(2)Water encampment wall

(3) Bringer of darkness


	2. Reactions

A snakes Legacy

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Genjutsu Naruto used on Sakura and Hinata in the first chapter is translated to Bringer of darkness

Oh and A bomb the first chapter took place two days before Naruto left with Jiraiya and then the day after he would have left to train that makes him 12. This chapter was edited.

Chapter 2: Reactions

Kabuto sat in the tree with his legs crossed playing with a kunai. The Genin who had been sent to find Naruto had gotten close the cave where he had been yesterday. Sakura recognized him when she, Ino, and Hinata had gotten there.

"Kabuto what are you doing here" Sakura asked

"I'm here to tell you Naruto is dead" the silver haired boy said calmly

"No"

"N-n-Naruto"

"I don't believe you" Sakura stated

"Well would this prove it to you" Kabuto asked as he pulled out a Hitate and a tattered orange jacket and threw them at her. Hinata caught them and fell to her knees crying, with Ino trying to comfort her. Kabuto smirked and disappeared in some smoke.

"le-lets go back" Sakura said sadly as she helped Hinata up.

Flash Back

Naruto walked into a large room where Orochimaru and Sasuke were seated.

"Hello Naruto you decided to come did you now" The snake said offering him a seat.

"Who are my parents" Naruto said looking the sannin in the eyes.

"Well Naruto I can't just tell you because once you found out you would probably use Kyubi and try and take Sasuke back"

"Tell me" Naruto said his eyes turning red

"I will but first you must prove your loyalty"

"I'll do anything just tell me who my family is"

"Good now first things first Kabuto get him some new clothes".

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto responded. As Kabuto and Naruto left Sasuke asked Orochimaru a question

"I'm trying to kill him is it a good idea for him to be here?"

"He has a purpose to fill and once he fills it you can kill him"

"here we are" Kabuto said as he opened a large closet filled with clothes pick out something you like but NO ORANGE". Naruto picked out black baggy pants, a black shirt with a gold trim Yin yang on it and a black robe (AN: not like a bath robe like an organization 13 one only longer so it covers his face better).

"What now" Naruto asked as he put on the clothes behind a changing screen.

"Now we train so you can fulfill the role Orochimaru has set out for you then he'll tell you who your parents are.

End Flash Back

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino sadly walked into the Hokage's office.

"What's going on where is he" Tsuande asked impatiently

"H-hokage -sama Naruto is... dead

"No" was what Tsuande said "That's not true how do you know"

"A guy named Kabuto told us he was and then gave us his jacket and hitaiate"

"THAT SNAKE TEME" Tsuande Roared as the genin started walking back to there respective houses. When everyone had left the office the Hokage's mood changed from anger to despair as she began crying

"Why him" she asked "why everyone close to me". Hinata pretty much had a similar reaction when she got to her room, except it was all crying.

Naruto beat up all of Orochimaru's followers as he practiced taijutsu and kenjutsu. A large man with black hair ran towards him, Naruto body flickered next to him and punched him in the gut when he fell to the ground he delivered an axe kick. Another tall man charged towards him but he was dispatched by a Katana to the head. This continued on until all twenty of Naruto's opponents were on the ground in pain. Naruto put down his hood he had barley broken a sweat from the fight but the hood was really warm. A sudden throbbing pain in Naruto's head caused him to drop to the ground on his knee

"Another Jutsu" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah they train every where"

"It keeps Sasuke from getting … impatient

Flash back

Naruto was training in chakra control by running up and down the walls of the cavern when suddenly his head felt like it was on fire and he fell to the ground only to be stooped by some senbon Kabuto threw.

"What the hell was that" Naruto asked as he picked out the senbon and landed on the ground safely

"I can tell you this much it's your family Kekkei Genkai it allows you to absorb any left over chakra in the air and learn the jutsu that it came from.

"But other than you there was no one in this room where did it come from" Kabuto blinked twice (1)

"Orochimaru- sama and Sasuke were in here early"

"Oh" Naruto said as he began practicing again but with more resolve because now that his family had a blood line he wanted to meet them even more.

End Flash back

"_A Sution jutsu_" Naruto thought "_must have been Orochimaru_".

Two days later

"Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said as he handed Naruto a katana "The time has come where you prove your loyalty to me"

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked

"You will kill a certain someone than I will give you your mission" The snake responded

"Who is it?"

"Kabuto bring her in". The Med nin walked into the room leading a shackled Sakura.

"I want you to kill her". Naruto's eyes grew wide, he blinked several times. _C-Can I kill her…_Naruto thought to himself. He looked at Sakura and slowly raised the Katana

"Naruto don't do this" Sakura yelled at Naruto "he's manipulating you"

"I'm sorry" Naruto said and with that he put his katana near Sakura's neck.

End chapter

My first cliff hanger. Theres a lot of blinking going on in this chapter. Ok I'm done with my random talking please review (next chapter will be better) oh and tell me what you think about Naruto's "Kekai Genkai" (1).

Sorry chapter four wont be out till 4/25 If your lucky.

(1) Fore shadowing is fun if done right


	3. To kill and kill again

Written by:

Beta read and edited by: Gijinka Renamon

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

_**Chapter 3: to kill and kill again**_

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said sadly as he lowered the Katana to her shoulders.

He moved it back three feet and with a swipe, a thud and a clang, both the sword and the head hit the floor.

There was a puff of smoke and "Sakura's" body and head changed into an old man's.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, jumping back "That wasn't Sakura-Chan!"

"No Naruto, it wasn't." Orochimaru answered, eerily calm. "It was just a prisoner."

"Then why the hell did you make me think it was Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto yelled, clearly not bothered by the fact he had just killed someone.

"Because it was the best way to test your loyalty," Orochimaru said, "having you kill the girl you supposedly love. It was perfect, now I know I can trust you. Kabuto, take Naruto and brief him on his assignment."

As soon as Naruto was out of earshot, Orochimaru said this to Sasuke, "When Naruto comes back, you know what to do correct?"

"Hai." Sasuke answered.

"Good." Orochimaru said with a cruel smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ok here's what you're going to do," Kabuto said as they walked down the cavern hallway. "We need you to sneak into a village that's a day away from here, and kill one of the members on Kohona's council, since we don't want him gathering any support for the leaf.

"And then I'm going to find out who my family is?" " Naruto asked.

"Yes you are," Kabuto answered. When they got to the entrance Kabuto, gave Naruto the last bit of information on the mission.

"Watch him for a day or two before killing him try and find out what the leaf is planning, and he's sure to have guards, so don't get caught."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In Konoha:**_

Tsuande was a hurricane of anger and despair, and everyone in the village had been afraid to approach her, since she heard some people calling Naruto a demon, and had beaten them with in an inch of their lives.(Editor's note: Good for her! Evil smirk)

Hinata on the other hand had refused to eat, Ino (who knew of Hinata's crush) had gotten her to eat some dango, but she couldn't even look at ramen with out bursting into tears.

The rest of the Kohona 11 was also feeling sad, because Naruto's death affected them so greatly. Lee had started crying and began running around the village 200 times on his hands in honor of "the extinguishing of Naruto's flames of youth" as he put it. Shikamaru wore a black armband, as did all the other guys of the Rookie nine. Choji ate less, which in his clan, is a sign of extreme depression. Kiba was a little quieter, and Shino was said to have cried a little when he heard the news.

Needless to say, they were all confused when the village held a party the same day.

(EN: The jerks...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next day**_

Naruto had checked into the same hotel the council member whose name he learned was Kaigi Buzai (1) the day before. He had a kage bunshin under a henge tail him as much as possible while searched his room. Naruto found a document with a few references to "the council's plan" He thought it was important and copied it. While his Bunshin tailed the target he had nothing to do, so he trained. He practiced Chakra control by walking on the ceiling while about 20 clones read scrolls, practicing his sword style (a variant of the standard one but with a bastardized version of Zabuza's) played shogi, and learned to sew/cook ( he lives on his own and can't afford clothes, so he needs to know this stuff).

After about half an hour, Naruto got a throbbing headache and fell of the ceiling, but was caught by a few clones.

_More jutsus? But how? _Naruto wondered. _It looks like I've got more questions for my family._

Naruto started physically training by benching/ lifting with his legs the couch in his room, and continued this pattern until his clone knew all he needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**The day after **_

Naruto woke up around 6, took a shower, and threw on his shirt before he made some eggs for breakfast and looked in the mirror (AN: most exciting sentence ever. EN: NOT!).

He had grown a lot in the past few days. Physically and mentally he was smarter, and not bothered by the fact he had killed and was going to kill again, yet he was a little confused as to why he had been able to kill and not break down like so many other gennin would have in a situation where they would die, much less in cold blood.

Naruto had shot up to about 5'1 (that's some where between 155cm and 166cm I don't like the metric system so I don't know). His hair had become silver with blonde tips, something he found very odd. Also his eyes had become slits (not as much as when he used the kyubi's chakra but still slits) and his muscles were also well-toned. He grabbed his new clothes his Bunshin had picked up and put them on. His new outfit was the same as the Nidame's but completely black (sans Body armor).

Naruto decided to do his job like a good assassin, and do it so no one would know what happened. He snuck into Kaigi's room and put some pills into all the food they had. Then he climbed back out the window and waited.

A few minutes later Kaigi walked in with his body guards. He was a heavy man twice as heavy as Naruto and only a little taller. He wore a black suit. He came in the room and started eating some, claiming "He was hungry". But then he started to gag, and one of his guards a brown haired man about 180cm tall with a standard shinobi outfit (you know all black?) rolled his eyes.

"I told him to chew his food" The man (whose name Naruto had learned was Tabi) said. He went in to check on him and

"What the Hell" Tabi said when he noticed Kaigi on the floor foaming at the mouth. "Shiryou get in here" He looked in the room to see his partner with a kunai in his neck.

"Oh hello" A semi silver haired kid said as he pulled the kunai out of Shiryou's neck.

"Did you kill him" Tabi asked

"Hm… lets see I just pulled it out, I poisoned the fat guy in there, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

Tabi made a few hand seals **Shokka-shuriken** (2) a dart made of energy flew from his hands and quickly slammed into Naruto's head or would have if he didn't body flicker and kicked Tabi in the back. The Jonnin spun around and threw some kunai. Naruto again used the body flicker and charged with his Katana Hitting him in the gut with it then tripping him. Tabi jumped up and threw more kunai then spun around just before Naruto Body flickered and launched another **Shokka****-shuriken. ****The second dart slammed**into Naruto's arm causing him to drop the katana. Tabi acted on this and charged him. Naruto balanced on his hand and did a strange spin kick knocking Tabi back. The Semi blonde elbowed him in the face and shoved him back. The Taller one jumped back and threw a kunai; he quickly made hand seals and turned the one kunai into 10. Naruto went threw his own hand seals and **Suiton: Teppōdama**(3). The water flew out of his mouth and knocked down all the kunai. He grabbed his Katana and body flickered. The Jonnin jumped forward hoping to dodge the impending blow but Naruto Threw his sword and went straight though Tabi's throat.

Naruto took a breath and retrieved his sword he had several Bunshins clean up the apartment and hide the bodies. But not before Naruto took Kaigi's head as proof of the kill. Naruto Went back to his room and grabbed his stuff then rocketed out of the village.

_Finally I'll know my family _

AN: notes and thank you

(1) Yes his name is Council member

(2) An Original Jutsu of mine Shocker dart

(3) Water release Gun shot

Naruto's Katana is 2 Shaku long (2 ft or 60 cm I think), it's the standard Katana except for the fact it has a guard for the hand and its straighter edge. And thanks to my Editor Ginjka Renemon (or how ever you spell your name)


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto

Editor: Gijinka Renamon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Revelations

Naruto's funeral was a small and very sad one. It was dark and depressing with a rain storm that lasted the whole day. The Kohona 11 (except Naruto and Sasuke, that is) showed up to throw an orange flower on his coffin.

Ino tried comforting Hinata but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Tsuande was there and Jiriya held her, but was so sad that himself he didn't try anything. Kohonanmaru came to pay respects to his "boss" and "rival". Iruka was the one so say the eulogy. Temari who had been in town came as a "thank you" to him for "fixing" her brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could. He was about an hour away from finding his parents. He didn't care about subtlety at this point, and slammed down hard on the tree branches as he went, cracking them and sometimes sending them falling to the ground.

"_Almost there" _he thought to him self as he sped towards the cavern where Orochimaru was.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, so good of you to join us." The snake-man said as the semi-blonde landed in front of him. Naruto threw the bag with the council's plans and Kagi's head at the sannin.

"There's the proof, now please tell me." The ex genin said anxiously.

"Well done Naruto." Orochimaru said as Kabuto handed the semi-blonde a folder filled with paper. Naruto rifled trough the papers.

**The nothos anthropos (1) Project is an attempt to create life alternatively. All attempts save one failed. Each version of life would die after being removed form the tube or, after a certain number of days all of their cells would break down and kill them. We attempted to fix that problem in the "X" series where the creatures received an enhanced regenerative rate we copied from Kabuto. Unfortunately, the regenerative properties were highly unstable and caused blood clotting. The Project was scrapped when the Yondaime Hokage Arashi Kazama destroyed the lab where the testing took place. The only result of the "Y" series had been taken by the Yondaime who believed it was human. **

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled angrily. "You said I'd find my family!"

"Keep reading Naruto-kun keep reading." Orochimaru said his voice eerily calm.

**After discovering the child was not human, the Yondaime decided to destroy it. But before he could do so The Kyubi no kitsune attacked his village. After several hours of fighting and the decimation of his ninjas. The Yondaime sealed the Kyubi into the "child" and soon died. It is believed that only Arashi and his wife knew of the "child's heritage" and they both perished in the attack. **

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

"Is it…." Naruto asked having figured it out.

"True?" The sannin finished for him "Yes… all of… it after all why did you think Arashi sealed the demon into you? It was because you didn't deserve a life, he thought it would kill you…your whole life has been my grand way of telling Arashi fuck you." Orochimaru's face twisted in a sinister leer as he said this.

(Editor's Note: Woah…didn't see that coming.)

Naruto dropped to his knees. _"No….I-it can't be true….it just can't…"_ But deep down, he knew it was. All the feelings of loneliness and despair it was because he was never even remotely human. And what of his old dream to become hokage? It was nothing more then a recycled version of the snake's ambition.

"What about the Kekaki Genkai?" He asked softly.

"That's just a lie Kabuto thought up to disguise you receiving some of your…..donors jutsu."

"D-donors…?"

"Myself, Arashi, the shodaime, the Nidaime, and to a much lower extent, Kabuto." The snake said with a grin. "I'm done with him; you can do what you wish, Sasuke."

The Uchia looked at Naruto as he drew his katana and placed it on his neck

"I always wondered where you got the power to fight my curse seal; it makes sense now that I think about it, you were borrowing it like a leech". Sasuke swung his Katana aiming to chop off the Semi-blonde's head.

But before the blade connected, Naruto disappeared in swirl of leaves.

"Damn it!"

---------------------------------------------

Later…

Naruto sat in a tree while a clone bought him new clothes. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered having just bought new clothes but he didn't want any connection to any of his "donors". He now wore a longer black robe that covered his face down to his mouth. Under it he wore black baggy pants and black short sleeve shirt with the kanji for "forlorn" on the front. After getting his new clothes he wandered for the next two days not stopping to eat or sleep.

He eventually found himself at Kohona where in his bewildered state he had entered. He walked up to the statue of the 4th hokage.

"The cause of my suffering." He said out loud as he pulled out his Katana, which had a kunai tied to the hilt to help with combat. He looked it over as he walked to the edge of the "greatest ninja ever"'s face, then he dropped the Katana and watched it fly down the monument. He blinked a few times then he decided to end it and did the only thing he had left in him. He jumped.

….so….yeah…….and a cliffhanger…..I'm… gonna go…. Hide…..in…my reader proofroombye….. (Takes off running)

(EN: That's it? What a rip off!)

(1) False human in Latin


	5. Monitering period

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

Tsuande Sighed deeply as she leaned against the hokage monument. They were supposed to add her face on the mountainside, but after Naruto's death that's the last thing she wanted. Sakura who had been emotionally distant from Naruto was trying to cheer her up when; a katana dropping from the sky caused Tsuande to jump to the side.

"What the" Tsuande said as she looked up. She saw a black cloaked figure falling towards her. She ran up the mountain and caught him 35 feet up (or like 56 meter or something) by the arm.

"What…oh just let go and let me die" he said. The med nin walked to the ground and let go of the man's arm.

"Who are you"? She asked. The man picked up his katana and slit his wrist.

"What? Wait don't do that" she told him as she ran to grab his arm. He just dodged and slit his throat and fell to the ground. Tsuande began healing him thinking to her self _why would this guy want to kill himself_?

Neji sat in front of the man in the black cloak silently, he had to watch him for the next few minutes then Hinata would come to bring him dinner and for her shift. He didn't know why they were wasting ninja's valuable time on this even if they were only gennin. He could only assume it was because Gai-sensi had to go on an "A" rank misson to help keep Kohona a float after the invasion.

"Um… N-Neji" Hinata said quietly knocking on the door. Neji walked over to the door and opened it (AN: this takes place in an apartment building similar to Naruto's old one but not constantly trashed)

"Your turn" he said as he walked out grabbing one of the Bentos she had brought.

"Um…H-H-hello" Hinata said as she sat down on a chair in front of the Man (please tell me you know who this is) "I-I brought you a b-bento". Naruto (not that they know that) sat there impassively. She had no clue what she was doing, what did Tsuande-sama say again.

Flashback

"Hinata" Tsuande said as the gennin sat in front of her.

"Yes Hokage-sama" The Hyugga responded

"You, Neji, and Tenten are to monitor a suicidal man we found I found jumping off the hokage monument" She said "Because we believe him to have some kenjutsu training you are to stay on guard.   
"Hai"

"and try to talk to him found out why he tried to kill himself"

End flashback

"M-My names Hinata I like cooking, medical training, and my sister. _Oh why am I introducing myself to him_ "I-I Made that bento for you…and umm…I-I like your c-cloak" Naruto looked down at the Bento then back at Hinata.

"I-I um… I-I'm going to stop talking now"

"No please continue I haven't had any one to hold a real conversation with for a while"

"B-But your not saying anything". Naruto just shrugged and said  
"it's almost time for you to go"

"O-Ok" she said as she got up "oh w-wait what's your name"

"**inshi"**

**The next day**

**Naruto or Inshi as he used to cover himself sat in the same postion as always legs crossed on the couch. Neji had come by early and if one had walked in the room then you could have sworn they were having a silent staring contest. TenTen's visit was only a little better she dident say anything and seemed to be afraid of him a little. Hinata's vist was the only one he cared about but he couldn't tell himself why. Hinata walked in the room quickly her eyes red and puffy and she was stuttering more if that was possible. **

**"H-H-Hi I-I-Inshi-san**

**"What's wrong Hinata-san?" he asked**

**"N-N-Nothing" **

**Sigh "your eyes are red indicating Irritation or that you have recently shed tears now what's wrong" He asked**

**"I-It's my clan I-I had to fight my sister again" She began to cry. Naruto Hugged her**

**"It's ok Hinata its ok". It was at that moment Naruto decided what to do, he was gonna help the village hidden in leaves in its war against sound. And when the time came he was gonna absolutely Murder that snake teme. **

**"Hinata-san can you take me to the hokage's office"**

**"S-sure but why" the shy girl asked? **

**"It's a surprise" He said with his trademark foxy grin**

**That's chapter 5 not any action but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Inshi means recluse or reclusive which means unable to form relationships. And Inshi also has something to do with an evil deity (choughchoughorochimaruchoughkyubichough)**

**Oh and I wanted to throw in some preview for other fics I'm planning put it in the review if you like any of them. **

**Foresight**

**Naruto panted as he pulled himself up. Ero sannin was evil, it had been 1 week since he had been pushed off the cliff and tapped the fox's chakra, and he still had 2 weeks before the exams. **

**"Naruto Uzumaki" A man in a black cloak asked as he pulled out a katana.**

**"Yeah that's me" **

**"Good" the man said as he threw the Katana at Naruto who by some miracle caught it by the hilt **

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" **

**"It's your sword use it to stop it from happening **

**"What?" the blonde asked **

**"None of it showed of happened, they all died"**

**"What are" But before Naruto could ask the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves. **

**Infamy **

Sasuke kicked Naruto Hard in the face he shot back into a tree. Sasuke charged in delivering punches with all the power his 2nd stage curse mark could dish out. Naruto had it his chidori wound still hurting his shoulder , he got the Foxes Chakra to push Sasuke back and He speared him in the gut. Sasuke jumped back and used the Chidori

"I'll finish this" he said as he ran forward. Naruto created a rasengen and aimed it at Sasuke I cant do that I'll kill him Naruto thought and dispelled the jutsu but his claw slashed Sasuke's Hitate headband and The Chidori pierced his lungs nearly missing his heart.

**(that's just part of a flash back so whatever) **

**R&R!!!!**


	6. Blending in with the leaves

Chapter 6

Blending in with the leaves

"Join the village?" Tsuande asked curiously as "Inshi" sat in front of her desk.

"Yes at the rank of Chunin, if possible." he replied.

"We may be in a need for ninja, but I can't hire you blindly you have to take a test." The older blonde said, leaning back in her chair "Is that ok"?

"Yes, its fine" The semi blonde responded.

Tsuande pressed a button on the intercom on her desk "Shizune, please send Ginta (choughchoughMarchough) and Anko to training ground 8 in 10 minutes."

"Yes Hokage-sama" came the reply from the intercom

"If you don't mind me asking could you tell me about your self and why you tried to kill your self?" she asked

"My names Inshi (An: here comes some Bull he just made up and I'm going to point out what's wrong with it…) "I'm 15 (he's 12) and I'm the last member of my clan from Kemurigakure (Do I need to point out what's wrong with this?) They were killed by a man named Orochimaru. After losing my Family I got depressed and wandered here then tried to kill myself.

"Why join Kohona and not stay with your village and fight Orochimaru"

"They have an alliance with Otogakure and I found out that's where Orochimaru was from so I decided to help out this village I had that revelation after meeting some of your ninjas now I believe I have to go I don't want to be late for my test" He answered as he disappeared

At the training Ground

A Brown-haired man of medium height who wore the standard Chunin Gear (vest etc) and a basic Katana sat on a log next to Anko who was possibly the most dangerous woman in the village next to the Hokage. If you ever met Anko you would never forget her, but Ginta was hard to remember. "Inshi" appeared in a plume of smoke

"I assume you two are the ones who are administering the test." He said.

"That we are." Ginta said as he sheathed his Katana "You're supposed to fight me. Anko will act as the referee. Ready go!" And with that the Chunin charged "Inshi".

Ginta made several hand seals and used a mid level Lightning jutsu **hekireki-gachan****(1)**he said as he clapped his hands together releasing a bluish shock wave. Naruto body flickered away and threw some shurikin.

"A lightning specialist" He said as he used the Kage Shuriken jutsu and his 3 shurikin became 30 "This will be fun". Ginta switched places with a log and unsheathed his katana, he slashed as fast as he could but Naruto blocked them all using his own sheath. Right, left, Left, Right, Left stab. With that stab Naruto Did a sweep kick at the Brown haired nin's legs and he fell on his back. He jumped back up but Naruto Shovel punched him in the gut forcing him to one knee.

Inshi did a Roundhouse kick to the face as he pulled out his Katana. Ginta jumped up and made hand seals Electric Spiral He called out as the Yellow Arrow flew in a spiral fashion towards Inshi very fast. Inshi flew trough his own hand seals and **Doton: Doryūheki** (3) the earth wall rose up and blocked Ginta's attack. Inshi jumped over the wall and got into a light Kenjutsu fight, Ginta was unable to score any hits but Inshi cut into the Chunin's vest and had hit him with his sheath and knocked Him back onto the ground.

Ginta Threw some kunai and jumped back as far as he could while making more seals. He Used Several **Shokka-shurkins** then a replacement jutsu in an attempt to keep his opponent off guard. But Naruto focused his chakra in his legs and jumped as high as he could while making his own hand seals. **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (4) The resulting blast of water made a circle in the ground around The Older ninja and soaked his clothing. Inshi Landed on a tree branch near Ginta with his sword pointed towards The Chunin's stomach.

"I guess you win my clothing is soaked I can't use any more Lightning jutsu, and your better at Kenjutsu than I am. Ginta stood up and started to dry his vest.

"I think that your more than ready for Chunnin if not Jonin what do you say Anko"

"I say I want to fight him" Anko said as she jumped up

"Excuse me but why" Ginta asked

"I'm sorry" Inshi said as he sheathed his katana "But I'm not going to fight you for no reason"

"I'll recommend you for Jonin". Inshi Unsheathed his sword

"Deal"

Inshi spent most of his time dodging Anko's Taijutsu. When she used the Sen'eijashu (5) Inshi managed to slice all of the snakes before they bite him and hit Anko hard in the side. She retaliated with some kunai that nicked her opponents arm. Inshi managed to give her a shallow cut on the leg. He Body flickered away and made hand seals **Suiton: Suigadan** his jutsu Hit Anko but she quickly switched with a log and charged Inshi. She landed several punches on him before her Sen'eijashu left Inshi with bite marks. Inshi smacked Anko's leg with his sheath and hit her with a Konoha Senpū that knocked her back. They again engaged in a Taijutsu match with neither gaining the upper hand.

Anko jumped back and threw some Kunai. Inshi dodged it easy but she lit the wires on fire. The newly created fire lit Inshi's cloak on fire and he threw it off stamping on it. He looked at Anko and sighed.

"I liked that robe" he said as he body flickered and caught Anko with a punch.

_He's cute _Anko thought as her own punch was trapped by Inshi's cloak and he used that opportunity to deliver a Konoha Reppū that knocked her off her feet but she did the same and knocked Inshi down. She got up first and put a kunai on Inshi's neck.

"I guess you win" He said

"Yeah but I'll still recommend you for jonin she said as she put the kunai away.

"Thank you now I have to get going" Inshi replied as he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

At the Hokage's office

"A jonnin" Tsuande asked as she pulled out some sake "are you sure?"

"Yeah Hokage-sama he was completely normal from what I could see and a great fighter" Anko said

"That's true Hokage-sama he beat me easy and did a number on Anko" Ginta added

"If he's as good as you say he is I'll make him a jonnin by tomorrow"

"Ok bye Tsunade-sama" Ginta said as both he and Anko left her office

"Oh great More paper Work"

End Chapter

Theres some action for you. And He's almost in the village. What will happen next? I know but not you. Oh and I wasn't going to do what I did but after a sudden burst of Inspiration and came up with like 5 different stories that are semi better foresight. Oh and by the way working on another story won't push this story back in the least.

Oh by the way TBNALD means "to be named at a later Date". Oh and I suck at summaries.

Tbnald #1

During the fight with Zabuza Naruto is forced to drop his mask. What will come of it?

Nar-saku

Tbnald #2

Naruto is a jonin who has the job of pretending to be a student in the academy to guard the clan heirs. What happens when he gets a jonnin team Nar-saku-ino

Demonic beliefs

Naruto is raised from a young age by his demon, after helping Garra and Shukaku he returns to Kohona Nar-vote on it

Tbnald #3

A different kind of time travel fic. Naruto and Garra go back to before the chunin Exams so make sure the future comes out like it should. Nar-hin Gar-ino

Tbnald #4

After the sasuke retrieval mission Naruto is kicked out of the village. After making a deal with the kyubi he joins up with other Kitsunes. What will Happen when The Leaf village asks them for help? Nar-hin

Ok that's most of them R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Oh I forgot to translate but he's pretending to be from the village hidden in smoke. And sorry this chapter took so long, but I had a huge case of writer's block for the Naruto-Hinata thing which plays a huge part of this chapter.

Chapter 7: A moment

Tsuande handed "Inshi" A chunnin vest and a folder, saying, "Here you go Inshi, you're officially a Jonnin of the Leaf now."

"Thank you…Hokage-sama."

"Your first assignment and a place where you can stay are in there, now be on your way."

Inshi walked out of the room, deeply saddened he had to keep lying to the person he had thought of as a mother, but now that he knew the truth, he didn't deserve to have someone that cared for him like she did.

He jumped out a window on a lower floor of the Hokage tower and headed towards the address in the folder. He hadn't been in the building his new apartment was going to be in, but he knew it was specifically for shinobi.

Either Tsuande didn't trust "Inshi" or he was reading too much into it and that's just where he had been given an apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a medium sized apartment, there was a couch a few feet (AN: why isn't everyone on the metric system it's so much simpler than what ever the hell the system I'm on I'm) away from the door there was a stove, some cupboards, and a refrigerator. To the right there was a door leading to the bath room and one to his new bedroom.

He threw a scroll and his jacket under his new bed and dropped onto his couch. He sat there a minute, and then took out the folder with his assignment on it. He read over it for a bit, and then dropped it on the ground. It was a B-Rank assassination mission; He was to travel to a village not one day away. Then he was to find a man by the name of**kodawari(trouble)** and kill him, simple really.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: this part isn't very good and kinda fluffy, so skip over it if you want your just missing a Naruto-Hinata thing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Shunshined (sp?) and reappeared outside the apartment building. He walked around for a few minutes, enjoying not being looked at with hate, but pained that people would go back to doing it if they learned the truth. He passed the Ramen stand where he eaten so many times before, but soon went back out of nostalgia. He sat down and Ayame (sp?) came over.

"Hi there, what do you want?" she asked.

"One miso ramen please" He said. While he was eating, both Hinata and Ino walked over and sat down a few seats away.

Apparently Ino thought having Hinata eat ramen at the place her crush practically lived was a good way to make sure she was at least semi over his death. She cried and sniffed a lot, but she seemed to be doing pretty well. At least up until she had gotten her beef ramen which was Naruto's favorite kind. She burst into tears and Ino tried rather unsuccessfully to console her.

Ino noticed Naruto eating his ramen and asked him a simple question.

"Hey guy in the cloak, is your name Inshi?" she asked.

"Yes it is"

"You did a pretty good job cheering her up last time you talked, think you could do it again?" the blonde asked the taller boy

"Ok, what's she crying about?" He asked.

"Well…the boy she had a crush on… was killed."

"What?"

"Yeah she had a huge crush on one of the boys in the rookie nine." Naruto blinked "Yeah sad thing was, the idiot didn't even know" Ino continued

_It couldn't have been me, but no one else in the rookie nine is dead. _He thought

Naruto walked over to Hinata, not sure what he was doing, but he still put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

_Is he an idiot? _Ino thought._ I just told him she wasn't._

Hinata sniffed "H-H-Hello I-I-Inshi-san." she said, trying to keep tears in. "I-I-I-I'm…" but she couldn't hold them in and she burst out crying.

Naruto used the Kokuangyō no Jutsu and encased himself and Hinata in a dome of darkness.

"Please stop crying," he said as he brushed his hand against her face "you're much prettier when you're happy."

_Did he just call me pretty_ Hinata asked herself. "I-It's j-just that he made me feel good about myself, and confident."

_Did I really do that_Naruto thought to himself. "You don't need someone or something to make you feel good about yourself, you just need whatever qualities made you fell good about yourself, why did he make you fell good about yourself?" he asked.

"He b-believed in me…"the girl sniffled.

"You just have to learn to believe in yourself, and then you'll realize that you didn't need him to make you feel good."

She sat there quietly for a few seconds, and then hugged him. "Thank you Inshi-san."

Naruto hugged her back

"No problem, Hinata-chan"

End chapter

Yeah…not very good I know but I need this chapter for plot purposes oh well R and R

I edited a minor error in this chapter so I would have an excuse to tell you…..My writers block is a lot worse than I thought. I'm not going to update for a while, but I will post a story or two I wrote before my writers block set in. ok so...yeah.


	8. Kodawari & some sound ninjas

Sorry it took so long

Chapter 8: Kodawari & some sound ninja's

Inshi landed on a tree outside the village where **kodawari was supposedly. He walked trough the gate and looked around. The buildings were in a bad shape, and the dirt road was also in an ill condition. Naruto looked around a few villagers were walking around actively avoiding the bar which was the only building that looked okay. Naruto stopped a citizen who was running out of the bar.**

**"Hey is there someone named kodawari in there" **

**"kodawari" the man said scared "no there's no kodawari here" . Naruto looked around again then walked into the bar. A taller man with a buzz cut stopped Naruto as he tried to walk in the bar **

**"No one allowed in pal" He said shoving Naruto out the door. Naruto sighed and started walking up the wall and went trough a window as soon as the guard turned around. He snuck up on another guard walking down the hallway and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. He waited for another Guard and when he came around a corner Naruto. Quickly slit his throat. He took the two bodies and stuffed them in a closet. He crept downstairs and peered into the room.**

**There were 5 men they were all about the same height and weight except for the one that looked to be in charge. He wore green pants and a green vest he had an arm band from kohona with 2 slashes in the leaf symbol. **

**"Your all Idiots" kodawari said as he threw a glass at one of his subordinates "how can none of you know how to make a simple **Bijou Cocktail.(1)

"Um…" one of the lackeys stated "Maybe you shouldn't have run the bartender out of town". He was rewarded with a kunai to the throat.

"Now I'll ask one more time who knows how to make a Bijou Cocktail" Kodawari asked.

Naruto raised his hand "I do"

"Then make me one you dumb ass". Naruto stood up and went behind the bar and started mixing the drink then handed it to Kodawari who chugged it down.

"Now that's a drink" He said "make me another one". Apparently Kodawari and his minions are the biggest drunks you'll ever meet and it didn't take long to get them all drunk, with the exception of Kodawari and one guy who looked like he wasn't even breathing.

Naruto stepped over some of the tanked missing nins and started to make hand seals

"Huh w-what the hell are you doing Innnshii" one of the conscious nins said drunkenly right before Naruto's **futon: ****Kaze **enko (2) ripped trough him and several others. The stationary man who had yet to drink disappeared and reappeared with his fist in Naruto's stomach. Kodawari started making his own hand seals but he was still drunk and it took a little longer than it should have. **Katon: ****hake faia (3) **the fire quickly shot towards Naruto who dodged and it set the bar on fire.

Naruto threw a few punches at the man who had punched him earlier. He blocked them all and elbowed him in the face. Naruto dropped to the ground and swiped his opponents legs out from under him then jumped back as a fire ball was shot towards him. Naruto's katana was shoved into the stomach of the man on the ground and his full attention was placed on kodawari.

Kodawari threw some kunai as Naruto bowled over the man with the buzz cut and ran outside trying to gain a vantage point and avoid the fire they had started. He threw some kunai as the Kodawari ran trough the door but he melted them. They started to throw punches and Naruto was gaining the upper hand, but the drunken man was too tanked to fell pain. Naruto landed a round house kick on his opponent who in turn hit him with an elbow in the face. Naruto sighed _god damn it I'm goanna have to use his jutsu. _

Naruto fired trough hand seals, while Kodawari did the same. **Katon: Haisekishō **(4) the ash circled around Naruto as he finished his jutsu. . Naruto's **Doton: ****yochi hebi** (5) took all of the burning ash then slammed into Kodawari.

Naruto took off Kodawari's head and put it in a summoning scroll. Then the citizens ran up and began thanking him. After the crowd of thankful villagers had passed, Naruto was heading out of the village when he saw some ninja running trough. Normaly he wouldent have done something, but they were wearing sound Hitaiate (sp?).

Naruto stalked them as they ran. When they stopped to make camp they pulled out a folder. He sized them up One of them was tall and wore an outfit that looked like dosu's but made for a taller person. The other two were twins and wore the same outfit. cow camo pants with a black shirt and short brown hair.

"Okay were going to wait here and then kill off any leaf nins that come this way" one of them told the other two

"Why did lord Orochimaru ask us to do this, just so we could kill some people?" one of the twins asked

"No Yuki we are trying to mess with there economy by reducing the revenue they get from missions" the other twin answered. A sudden rustle in the bushes caused the three sound nin too drop into offensive stances.

Kiba dropped out of a tree as the non twin threw some kunai.

"Now who do we have here" Yuki asked walking up to the dog boy. Akkei (the other twin) suddenly stiffened and made small struggling movements

"Back away from my student or I kill your sister" Kurenai (sp?) said as she came out of a bush.

Yuki laughed as Tari (The other sound nin) turned to water and came back holding Hinata in a death grip.

"Now let's see you walk away from my sister or I'll kill your student" Tari replied to the genjutsu mistress's threat. Tari's mouth opened and a strange sound came out as he dropped to the ground. Naruto appeared with his Katana in Tari's chest.

"Inshi-kun" Hinata said stutter free as Inshi began making handseals **Suiton: Hahonryū** (6) the water shot of Naruto's hand and knocked Yuki back. Kurenai dashed foreward and killed Akkei. Yuki made handseals **iwa kasui (7) ****Shino ran foreword to dodge the spike. His bugs latched onto Yuki while Inshi landed an elbow in her face. A Kohona reppu (8) **sent her into Hinata's juken(sp? Wow a lot of them here) strike.

"Nice job" Inshi said

"I'm sorry do we know you" Kurenai asked as walked over to him

"Hinata-chan does my names Inshi" he said shaking her hand

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"The hokage sent us to monitor some sound nin that were in the area"

"Oh well I guess you sorta did that" Naruto responded looking around "found it" He threw the scroll the sound nins had towards the other jonin.

"What's this?" she asked

"It's there orders"

**Notes: **

** (1) wikipedia Knows ALL!!**

** (2) Wind arc- An A rank wind jutsu that looks like green crescent moons that are capable of cutting trough some of the hardest metals. And as a side note I Like this jutsu (my original Original one) it will always be in my fics. **

** (3) Brush fire- A B rank jutsu that acts as a snakeing fire that's incredible hot. Wow that was simple**

** (4) **"Fire Release: Ash Product Burning"

(5) Earth Release: earth snake- A B rank jutsu that creates a large boa constrictor out of rock. (original) from Orochimaru

(6) Water Release: Rapid Crasher- not sure but Yamoto uses it sometime. From the Niidaime (sp? Yet again)

(7) Rock spike- a C rank jutsu that causes a large earth spike (duh) to erupt from the ground.

(8) Leaf whirlwind- A D rank spinning kick.

My longest chapter yet oh and some plot development. Next chapter the chunin exams…wait what the hell? Oh well R&R !!!!!


	9. A contact and a ferret

It's finally here.

I skip around a lot in this chapter so bear with me. Ok R&R!!

A snake's legacy chapter 9: A contact and a ferret

Tsuande looked over the orders that team 8 and Inshi had secured from the sound nins a third time. Apparently after the sound ninjas were done harassing leaf nins they were headed off to Suna to meet up with someone. Interrogation of confirmed this.

Later

Tsuande was speaking to the jonin of the Kohona 9 in her office about the upcoming chunnin exams.

"I'm sending your teams to Suna with Anko and Inshi acting as guards."

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked "You might need us to go on missons."

"Yes, the only reason I'm sending both Anko and Inshi because they already have an assignment that brings them to the area." She answered.

In Suna two days later at night…

The Genin of Kohona, there sensei's, Anko, and Inshi were in there Hotel rooms. They were staying free of charge in Suna's nicest hotel (you know because of the whole invasion thing?) Naruto was sitting on the balcony with a book of famous shinobi. He was reading about the 4th Hokage. It said he had similar beliefs as him and hell even the same blood type. It also said he loved ramen.

In a fit of rage, Naruto threw the book over the edge and tossed a kunai through it. He gripped the bars of the balcony and slammed his head into the steel.

"Are any of my beliefs actually my own?" He asked himself.

"Inshi-kun?" Hinata said as she stepped outside

"Hello." he responded turning around and letting go of the metal "Hinata-chan shouldn't you be asleep"?

"I'm nervous about the exams"

"Don't be you'll, do fine now go back to sleep"

"Um…I-Inshi-kun why did you throw a kunai trough that book?" The girl asked nervously.

"It's a long story Hinata-chan it's a long story…"

The next day

As it turns out the exams in each village are very different. For instance the exams in Suna had 2 exams the first was a combination of Kohona's first and second exam, then the second was a fighting tournament.

For the first exam each team was sent into a giant cavern and tasked with finding a scroll while there were angry summons walking around. Team 8 was taken by a jonin and shunsined(sp?) into a part of the cavern. Hinata turned on her dojutsu and led her team trough are dark area occasionally stopping to avoid an odd looking bull summon.

As they continued trough they found an odd house were a large (An: by large I mean like 10ft tall) brown haired ferret summon was lying down. Hinata looked into the building to see a scroll in the rubble.

"There's a scroll in there" Hinata whispered

"We have to sneak by the summon then grab the scroll and get out".

"**Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi** (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)!" A voice called out and a rock fell onto the ferret. Three Iwa nins stood up from behind the other side of a rock and walked towards the house.

Somewhere in Suna

Anko and Naruto sat in a restaurant under a henge they were waiting for a guy the sound nin were supposed to meet. (An: they henged into the sound nins they killed but not wearing hitiates)

"When's this guy supposed to get here" Anko asked

"I don't know but be patient"

Anko munched on some dango as a tall bald man in grey anbu pants and a sand colored jacket walked into the restaurant. He wore standard sand nin attire. He sat down in front of Anko.

"Yuki and Tari I assume" He said

"You're our contact" Naruto asked

Back in the cavern

"Ok when they come back my Bugs will latch onto the first one trough the door, then Kiba you hit the rest with you attack" Shino told his team.

The girl of there team walked out carrying the scroll she had long brown hair and wore green shirt and a pair of green pants. Shino's bugs crawled towards her as she began to throw the scroll up and down. She sat down on a rock and the bugs latched onto her legs. The second person who came out was a tall boy in all black.

Kiba launched his Gatsūga (double piercing fang) and slammed into the two Iwa nins in the house. The girl stood up and started making handseals. **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Under ground fish projection) and she hid under the ground. The boy who hadn't left the "house" left and started landing blows into Kiba's stomach.

Back in the restaurant

The man handed them a scroll.

"That's your new orders"

"Why the hell would we come all the way here just to get our next assignment why didn't we just go back to sound" Anko asked immediately wishing she hadn't. The contact looked up and hid the scroll. He reached over the table and did something with his chakra because Anko's henge dropped.

"Who are you two?"

Back in the cavern

Hinata Staggered back words as the girl jumped out of the ground and kicked her. The girl fell to the ground as the bugs sucked out her remaining chakra. The boy fighting Kiba jumped back as the other boy rammed into him. Shino tripped the boy in black and his bugs got to work.

Hinata started jabbing away at the one who attacked Kiba. The Iwa Nin who rammed Kiba jumped back and made hand seals. Akumaru latched onto the boys arms and interrupted the jutsu. The Last Iwa nin threw some Kunai then ran over to the boy in black. They nodded at each other then the boy in black ran towards Team 8. He was making handseals but he never finished them because something slammed into him and knocked him out.

Back in the restaurant

Anko Jumped over the table after the contact who had just fled the restaurant. "Inshi" Made hand seals and a large earth wall rose and Kept the contact from fleeing. Anko threw some kunai and charge in. The Bald man smirked and grabbed the kunai out of the air. Anko started slashing at her opponent but he blocked all of her kunai strokes. She threw the kunai as the bald man jumped, she dropped to one knee and used her Sen'eijashu (hidden snake shadow hands) the snakes flew towards her foe but missed. The bald man kicked Anko away and started his own jutsu. **Doton: ****yochi hebi. **Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed Anko out of the way of the as a giant earth snake slammed into the ground, Barley missing the leaf nins. Naruto Pulled out his katana and his opponent mimicked him. Naruto stabbed foreword and started to slash in small movements looking for an opening in the taller mans guard. He found one and kind of slid under and landed a cut on the contacts shoulder.

"You look familiar have we meet" The man in grey asked as he landed a similar blow on Naruto.

"I make it a point to kill any sound nin I meet so No I don't think so". Naruto began another series of slashes but was stopped by the contact who blocked and shoved him back.

"That's how I know you you were" He started. Naruto began a frenzied assault to shut him up. Anko looked at Inshi for a minute then reused her Sen'eijashu to attack The Bald man when Inshi dropped to the ground grabbing his neck.

Naruto looked at his reflection in his katana as he tried to pull himself up and he saw a Green spiral on his neck _what no why did it come back?_ Anko landed a few hits on her opponent then ran back to help Inshi.

"Get your lazy ass up and help me She yelled pulling him up. Naruto made hand seals and fired his jutsu. **Doryūdan** (earth release: earth dragon bullet) two voices called out as Naruto's and His taller opponent's Justu's slammed into each other. Naruto used the momentary distraction of his enemy's recoil and Shunshined(sp?) behind the man with the sand colored jacket.

Back with team 8

The Ferret Roared and charged The Genin. Kiba Grabbed his dog and they used Jūjin Bunshin (Beast human clone) And Slammed into The Summon. The ferret hit Kiba with his tail and He slammed into the wall. Shino's bugs grabbed on to its legs but it started stamping around. The Iwan Nin started another set of handseals. **Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi. **The rock that disabled the ferret the first time was knocked into the Iwa nin.

"Hinata the legs" Shino said as he threw some Shurikin(sp?) to distract the summon. Hinata disabled one of the Ferrets legs but was shoved into a rock pile by its tail. The summon Growled at Akumaru who had the idea to Latch onto his tail. Kiba Launched another Gatsūga and the summon was reduced to smoke.

Shino's bugs returned to his body and he took the scroll off the unconscious Iwa nin.

"Should we just leave them here?" Hinata Asked

"I don't see why not There Sensei will come find them" Kiba answered. Shino opened the scroll and looked at what they were to do next.

Back on the surface.

Naruto Held the kunai next to the Souns nin's next as he held a quiet conversation with him

"Just like your donors" he said

"How did you know that?" He asked angrily

"The marks a dead give away" He answered "and using Orochimaru's jutsus". Naruto quickly slit the contacts throat and let him drop to the ground. He pulled his hood up so It covered the mark. He gripped his shoulder as Anko walked over to him.

"What's wrong with your neck?" she asked

"Nothing" He replied picking the scroll off the corpse "were heading back now". As headed towards the hotel Anko noticed him Grip his neck once the let go. She may Have noticed the slightly more important him dropping to the ground had she not been lost in thought.

End chapter

Well that's chapter 9 I'd like some feed back on me skipping around so much. I did it because I had two sets of people to show and this seemed like the best way reather than each getting there own chapter. Ok R&R!! Oh and too everyone that reads Scars It might be out a few days later than what I said in Kamen hone.


	10. The preliminaries

Ok I'm just saying that it has been 6 months since the last chunin exams. Oh and fans of Shino? He gets the 2nd longest fight scene in this chapter or the longest I don't remember.

Chapter 10: the Preliminaries

Naruto sat in the Hotel room looking over the scroll coughing. There had been a seal on the scroll but Naruto cracked it easy. As he looked over the scroll he thought about the snake mark.

Flash back

Naruto was standing at a table where Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking

"Orochimaru"

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"The snake mark that appeared on my neck what is it"

"It's a mark I put on my subordinates, it either tells them to come to me or for my more treacheries minions" The sannin smirked "It releases a poison"

end flashback.

Naruto coughed and dropped the scroll

"You know" Anko began "you should probably get that checked out"

"I'm fine"

"So what does the scroll say?" she asked

"Basically they were supposed to cause some trouble here in Suna and frame Iwa"

"Is he trying to start another war?" the older girl asked

"Looks like it"

In a stadium

"Congratulations to all of you for passing the first exam" one of the proctors called out. There were the three teams from kohona, a few teams from Ame, Iwa, Kumo, and Suna. After getting the same speech they got in the last exams the fighting started. An Amen in won the first match, then a Kumo nin. After that sand nin won the next two matches and lee was to fight another Sand ninja.

"yosh I shall show my burning youth by defeating my opponent. The person lee was fighting was a short boy wearing sand colored sweatpants and a matching after hearing lee he sweat dropped.

When the match started and several earth spikes rose from the ground lee proved himself to be a formidable foe. He dodged the spikes easy and knocked out the other gennin even easier. TenTen's opponent was a puppeteer who used a monkey like puppet to knock her out but she cut the strings and won fast. Neji landed three blows on the girl he was fighting and she passed out.

Kiba's fight didn't even constitute as such. He fought a taller girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore yellowish shorts and shirt that showed off her midriff.

"You're going down girl" Kiba taunted

"I don't think so dog-boy" the girl countered. As the match started Kiba ran in and the girl kicked him in the nads. Every guy in the room simultaneously sweat dropped. Shino had a real fight.

His bugs were couldent stick to the boy who was repelling them with a strange burst of wind. He kept speeding behind the leaf nin and launching wind powered punches into his back. A bug clone charged towards Hiro ( the sand nin) who tripped it and it exploded back into bugs. The bugs flew trough the air and were knocked back by a strong breeze. Shino Jumped trough the cloud of bugs as they flew back and hit Hiro with a side kick.

As his opponent recoiled the Aburame Hammer struck (An:) him on the chest. The wind user stood on his hands on pulled himself down for a powerful axe kick. Shino narrowly dodge when he realized how he was fighting. _He's manipulating the air around his body to hit faster and harder but how do I beat that?_

Hiro launched foreword again catching him with a series of round kick. Shino slammed into the wall and his opponent made several (regular) bunshins. As they dashed in shinos bug bunshin reformed. The two shino's ran trough the bunshins, Shino's clone tried a roundhouse kick but Hiro ducked it. The clone's leg destabilized and changed back into bugs that drooped towards Hiro but were blown away. The clone then attempted a punch that was dodged and once again the bugs were knocked away. When the Remiander of the bunshins body turned back into shino's colony and swarmed him. He tried to force the air around his feet to come up and block.

It was at that moment he realized Shino had tricked him into forcing the excess air away from his body so he would be unable to use it without running out of oxygen. He could knock some of he insects away but a good portion began to sap his chakra. Shino landed several kidney shots while the wind user was trying to knock the swarm off himself.

"Nice job you win" Hiro said as he dropped to his knees then passed out. After a few more matches Ino was up, but lost when the girl she was fighting threw her to the ground and put a kunai to her face. Chouji was up next and everyone found out that genjutsu's barley work against a rolling mass of fat.

Sakura's fight was after that. She fought a sand ninja. He had very pale skin and wore all black. He was bald and most identifying feature was his wooden club. Sakura Tried to keep him off balance with kunai, but he blocked them all and landed some solid hits on the girl. She used a kawamari (sp?) To dodge his next strike and get behind him, but the follow up swing knocked her on her back. His final swing knocked the girl out cold.

"Don't be you'll do fine now go back to sleep"

Hinata went up against a Kumo nin with a long brown pony tail and brown eyes. She glared at Hinata

"It's about time I get some payback" the brown haired girl said

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata asked

"Your dad killed mine now I'm gonna kill you" She yelled as she fired Kunai as fast as she could. Hinata's dojutsu allowed her to dodge them all and she was slowly closing the gap between her and the kumo nin. She was knocked back by a low level fuiton jutsu. After another fuiton attack Kari(kumo nin) landed a string of taijutsu blows while avoiding jyuuken retaliation.

Hinata held back tears as she was knocked on the ground. Kari was kicking her in the ribs and saying something but Hinata couldn't hear. _I knew I couldn't win no one thought I could. _

Flashback

Flash back

"Please stop crying," he said as he brushed his hand against her face "you're much prettier when you're happy."

Flash back

"You just have to learn to believe in yourself, and then you'll realize that you didn't need him to make you feel good."

End flashbacks

_Inshi believes__ in me I won't let him down. _Hinata rolled out of the way of her opponents kick and shakily pulled herself up. She rolled her shoulder back to dodge a punch and landed several strikes on the girl she was fighting. The kumo nin jumped back and threw some shurikens. Hinata moved trough an opening in the projectiles. She landed a long chain of strikes and elbows the girl in the face. She had sealed the tenkentsu (sp?) in her legs and she couldn't get back up.

"Winner Hyuga Hinata"

Elsewhere…

Naruto was in his room trying to seal the hebi mark with the help of some kage bunshins. Anko was in her room thinking about Inshi's performance in battle. He had attacked efficiently and slid under his opponents guard like a snake. She had seen only one other person do that her old sensei Orochimaru. She had also seen on Inshi's neck a snake that was curled in a spiral fashion. That same mark was a tattoo on Orochimaru's lower back. Both of these things lead Anko to believe he was affiliated with the sannin.

Some where in Oto

Kabuto walked around in the ruins of an old building. It was one of Orochimaru's old labs that had its walls caved all of the information and work lost. He made his way trough one of the rooms by crawling under a fallen rock. He made his way to an old grey door. He slammed into it forcing it open. He looked around and saw a small green glow coming from behind a rock. He grinned as he moved it

"No way"

Back in Suna

Naruto sat on his bed using his version of one of Kabuto's medical techniques, to treat the poison in his system. Each of the gennins walked into there room. Kiba had taken all of the guys out somewhere to do something (AN: very specific) Hinata went into Inshi's room to tell him she had gotten pass the prelims.

"I did it Inshi-kun I'm in the finals" She said as she put her arms around the jonin. They both blushed but Naruto's was hidden. Hinata took a step back and hastily apologized

"S-S-Sorry"

"It's ok Hinata-chan so um…you're in the finals" He asked

"Hai I have a m-month to train"

"With whom"

"Neji-san is helping me w-with my dojutsu and jyuuken Kurenai-sensei is going to teach me a genjutsu… but I don't have any one to help me with ninjutsu"

"um..I could help you there if you want" the semi blonde offered

"I-I'd like that" The raven hiared girl said with a small smile.

End chapter

Okay another chapter out and I'd just like to say if you add this story to your alerts or favorites (a surprising amount) please take the time to review. Oh and I need a beta reader so um…tell me if your interested. Okay until next time Ja ne.


End file.
